naruto_ultimate_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Xū Kamizuru
Character name is... Xū Kamizuru is The illegitimate son and child of the Second Tsūchikage of Iwagakure Lord Mū, and the only Konoha Shinobi to Possess The Rare Kekkei Tõta, called Dust Release. He is the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Land of Fire and is the Village's Current Leader and Hokage. Background Early Childhood and Training Xū was born as the result of a Dangerous and Scandalous Union between the Second Tsūchikage, Mū, and a Member of the Aburame Clan of Konohagakure, his Mother was one of the few Aburame who could Use the Highly Dangerous Rinkaichū, in addition to the Kochū, Kikaichū, Bikõchū, Kidaichū, and Shōkaichū. The fact that Xū was the son of one of the Shinobi World's Greatest Deceivers and Manipulators meant that he was considered the Worst Possible Kind of Outsider, the fact he was a Jinchūriki, didn't help matters either. When he was born his Mother died in Childbirth and A strange thing happened, her Various Insects sought out Xū as their New Host, many would not know this until eighteen Years Later. Xū was often Mistreated and ostracised by the Villagers of Konohagakure and The outlying Village's, he was treated worse than Naruto was as a child in the Original Series. The only person who ever showed any kindness Or form after Affection was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Xū came to see Hiruzen as something of a Father Figure. For Many Years Hiruzen kept The truth of his Parentage a Secret which would lead Xū to believe his Parents were foreigners. Hard Life Xū was forced to live in isolation from the rest of the Village, and learned Survival Skills early on. By Age Nineteen His body would be so Heavily Scarred, you'd think he was a Torture victim. He had been Turned away from even the most ill-reputable Homes, and was forced to Live in the Open in the Forest of Death. Many years of Sickness from being forced to eat the Wrong Plants to stay alive and just survive, had given Xū a deep Understanding and Reverence for Nature. By age Eight he could survive for Weeks on end Without any supervision or Concerns. '' ''Xū had, by Age Fifteen, Spent so Many Years in Isolation that he could practically Survive Indefinitely on his own with nothing but his Hands and the clothes on his back, he had also gained a Keen understanding of Human Anatomy, the Village's History, Ninjutsu, and could easily understand what Animals were saying. He had stolen many Books from the Village Library, as having spent years as a Outsider he learned how to Remain Undetected even when standing face-to-face with someone, thus allowing him to easily steal what he needed to Survive. What Xū didn't know was that these were traits he inherited from his father. Among Xū's Favorite Things to Steal were Money, Medicine, Books, Clothing, and Ninja Tools and Scrolls that Taught Various Jutsu. When he was eighteen Xū's ability to remain undetected and steal in plain sight, had allowed him to steal many Scrolls that Taught Techniques and Fighting Styles. So when he was assigned to the graduating Class he was already at a Chūnin's Level. After Years of Learning from Pilfered Books and Scrolls, and watching Academy classes from the Shadows. Xū had Become skilled enough to Go toe-to-toe with People like Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy in regards to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu respectively, while still a Genin. First Chance at a Better Life Confirmation Eventually Xū was told by the Hokage that he would be allowed to attend the Graduating Academy Class and was told to report to the Classroom. However Xū Found that he would first have to Undergo the Chakra Identification Test, and when he did as Instructed and flowed Chakra into the Paper that would react to his Latent Nature, it Revealed that he had ascess to all five. However it was clear to Kakashi, who supervised the Test, that He had the Ability to use his Father's Kekkei Tõta Ability. Xū would later be assigned to Team 10 alongside Ino Yamanaka, whom he tried to kill before graduation, and Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, and had Asuma as their Sensei. Before meeting with Asuma he found himself speaking to the Ghost of his Father, who informed him of his Heritage and passed on the Secrets of the Kekkei Tõta to his Son. Xū then realised that he was a Scion of the Second Tsūchikage and the Aburame Clan, and went to confront Shibi Aburame. Upon arrival at the Aburame Clan's Compound he was stopped by several Aburame Guards but when he demanded that Shibi Tell him the truth of his Mother's Identity, they questioned him why Shibi would know that in the first place and were shocked to discover that His mother was an Aburame. Their shock became outrage and it was only when Muta Aburame studied him further did he indeed see the similarity between Xū and his Mother. He was eventually escorted to Shibi and was told of how his Conception came to be, he also revealed that Xū was his nephew, and that he had long suspected he was the new host for his Mother's Insects. This was later confirmed to be true and he was taught how to properly use his mothers insects, Xū eventually began to interbreed his many insects with each other to create a Hybrid Race of his Mother's Insects. Training to Master the Kekkei Tõta and creating New Kekkei Tõta The Forest Release, Plasma Release, Disaster Release, and Rust Release With the Knowledge of his Father he went on to master the Dust Release, but as he combed through what he had learned he realised that it was possible for him to create his own Kekkei Tõta, and he thus began to experiment with various natures. The first he created was the Forest Release, which was a Combination Earth, Water and Yang Release, and was more or less a Variation of the First Hokage's Wood Release. He further went on to create Plasma Release which Combined Fire, Lightning, and Wind Release. He also Created Disaster and Rust Release, The former which combined Lightning, Water, and Wind Release, and the Latter of Which would combine Water, Wind, and Earth Release Respectively. Part I First Mission | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} With his new-found Identity and knowledge Xū gained some Peace and an Idea of who he really was, giving him the Power to enforce his Jutsu's Intensity and Strength. This would prove vital as he was sent on his first Mission to the Land of Waves to escort a Bridge Builder named Tazuna there alongside Team 7. On the Journey Xū discovered the Long Lost and very much Legendary Kiba or Fangs, that once belonged to Raiga Kurosaki. These would greatly Enhanced his Kenjutsu and Lightning Release Prowess. '' ''Over the Course of the Mission Xū would prove himself Sasuke's Better, outdoing everything he did or had done, even before the mission began. Xū Did Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu Better than Sasuke, especially when Sasuke had his Sharingan Activated. Xū also personally Killed Haku. He later took Zabuza Mõmõchi down and Acquired his Executioner's Blade. Afterwards Xū took a Highly Invested Interest in collecting the Remaining Seven Swordsmen's Blades, ultimately Getting his hands on the Sewing Needle and Splatter Swords. He would also Harvest Haku's Body for his Genes, seeking to attain the Ice Release. Joining Root Meeting Danzõ After he returned to the Hidden Leaf, Xeno was approached by Danzõ Shimura, who wanted him to join his Root ANBU Black Ops. Xū eagerly Accepted. Danzõ began to train him Personally, teaching him many Techniques, and Using him as a Test Subject for the Usefulness of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals. Upon Joining Root, Xū was Operated on, having A Cursed Seal of Heaven, Earth, Power, Storms, Quakes, Typhoons, and Hell placed upon his Body. Danzõ further exploited Xū's Potential by transplanting The First Hokage's Cell's onto his Body, which was followed by Danzõ Placing Sharingan on Xū's Body. Xū was soon sent on his First Root Mission. The Hyūga Traitor Ordered by Danzõ to Kill Leaf Traitor Tanzdin Hyūga, Xū carried out his Mission, when he Found Tanzdin he Discovered his Benefactors had killed him and Stolen his Byakugan. Knowing the Danger, Xū proceeded to Retrieve the Byakugan, But suffered a Eye wound, with the Loss of Vision impairing hid Sight Xū Destroyed one of Tanzdin's Byakugan before making of with the Other One. Xū Subsequently Reported the results to Danzõ, and as a Reward was Allowed to use the Remaining Byakugan from Then On. Chunin Exams Almost Immediately afterwards upon returning to the Hidden Leaf, Team 10 was entered into the Chunin Exams. After passing the written exam easily, Xū was able to help his team pass into the next Part of the Exam. Preliminary Matches Xū was amongst the Genin participating in the Prelims. His First Match was against A Kusa-Nin, whom he easily beat. His second Match was against Kankurõ of the Hidden sand, but Kankurõ forfeited. Training Xū was Taken on as an Apprentice by Jiraiya, alongside Naruto. In that Time, Jiraiya taught Xū numerous Techniques such as the Rasengan and the Basics of Sage Art. Xū was able to combine his Father's Kekkei Tõta with the Rasengan, creating the Dust Release: Rasengan. Xū managed to advance his Cursed Seals of Power, Storms and Heaven to their Second Stage, and managed to Master his Use of the Byakugan. Xū's Innate Prodigal Skill in Using the Rasengan Allowed him to Create A New Jutsu, The Dust Release: Spiraling Destruction Sphere. Xū learned to Summon Toads From Mount Myõbõkū and Slugs From The Shikkotsu Forest From Jiraiya.Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonnin Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Uchiha Category:Genin Category:Kamizuru Clan Category:Aburame Clan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Clan Leader's Category:Kage Category:Kage Candidates Category:Hokage Category:Sage's Category:Sensory types Category:Medical-nin Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Assassins Category:Chunin Category:Engaged Category:Married Category:Destined Characters Category:Character